SR-099
by DissidentKing
Summary: I haven't been able to sleep for 6 days... goddamn, I'm almost finished. I tried to getting a replacement Morty but its not the same, it never gonna be the same... I need my old Morty back anything anything...
1. Chapter 1

First, the story title is the Dimension number of this Rick and I wrote this in a perspective of a different and unrelated character to the cartoon series because I thought it would be interesting and stuff plus this is going to be my very first fanfiction like the very first so you guys who'll read this take it easy but I accept critiques because I know it'll improve my writing.

I know the first chapter pretty short and has a sloppy writing style and I am sorry for that I just wanna take it slowly and build up everything.

So enjoy reading my fanfic.

-DissidentKing 

CHAPTER 1

The buzzing of my crappy coffee machine woke up my consciousness, I grabbed my coffee mug and lay it below the nuzzle, reaching out my arm towards the creamer,I gave it a hefty shake and opened the bottle, I let out a sigh seeing that there wasn't any creamer left. As the coffee machine buzzing slowly came to a halt and my coffee mug slowly filling up, I walked towards my white polo hanging off onto my chair, I fit my wriggly arms inside the polo.

My eyes shifted its focus towards a family photo, it was just me and my dad, we've got no other family left. Well I've got no family now, ever since that disastrous day.

As the last drip of freshly roasted coffee drips into my coffee mug I decidedly to drink it "Ahhh... that's really bitter but it wakes you right up" after taking another brief sip I place it onto the table and button my polo and grabbed the keys, grabbing onto the coffee with one hand while raising the other to check the time, the hands of the watch pointed at 9 and 12, My eyes widened as I knew I was running late.

Quickly wrapping my hand around the knob; opening the door letting the light burst through my apartment, it hit the eyes blinding me momentarily, proceeding to my car with my arm blocking my eyes because it was still adjusting from being blinded, grasping the keys in my hand I open my car door with it and go inside, As the engine slowly warms up, there were papers onto the next seat, these papers read to an address it leads to a residence that I was to interview its only person who lives there, Rick Sanchez.

Sanchez is the most infamous scientist in the whole multiverse but he wasn't like this before he contributed on the technological advancement of the whole planet, from hover cars to innovative energy sources that brought Earth that was on a brink back into balance, his help didn't wasn't restricted to technological progress but also space travel, us humans were able to understand the ever so enigmatic space and answered the question if there were other life forms than us and he was properly commended for his amazing contributions to society but everything changed when we were attacked by an insect humanoid horde who addressed themselves as the Gromflamites, they went to Earth because of one man and that is Rick Sanchez and when they couldn't find him, they wreaked havoc around planet, telling us that we've been harboring a federal fugitive, wanted for forming and attacking the galactic government.

Their attack took months and months, we were no match even with the weapons we had,many were left in awe, many lost their family but in the end they were not able to find Rick, it was like he had never been here at all, no trace and not anything was found about him and one day, the gromflamites suddenly left in a hurry.

Stepping on the gas my cars engines purred, "that's a good girl", putting on my seat belt and placing my hand onto the stick shift, I drove out of the parking space and I got out of the parking area in a jiff.

Driving through these streets made my thoughts shift back to my special assignment that my stiff boss assigned me, Many people were left traumatized because of the arrival of the uninvited guests, No one really knew the why the gromflamites attacked and why they were looking for Rick but rumors started growing that Rick and the government was working together to make a device that is going to be the most powerful thing in the entire universe but those are just rumors and those aren't very reliant sources, I mean for someone like me I can't just trust these things.

I'm almost there, slowly stopping the car and parking it by the street. Looking around, the neighborhood was abandoned, tiles of each roof were clinging off the house and some of them didn't have a roof but I didn't come here to look at worn out houses so I gathered myself and breathed out, "Okay" I said bravely.

A camera recorder, notepad and a pen and my I.D, I wore the I.D around my neck and I grabbed the camcorder and the notepad and pen onto the small pocket of my polo, I grabbed my keys and go out of the car.

Walking through these abandoned house, some of them doesn't even look structurally sound, each houses yards were unattended, unkempt.

I look at the address and it was there.

Before my eyes the Smith's Residence, walking onto the front ward I thought to myself maybe Rick isn't here, I mean no one was able to find him in the planet even the insects weren't able to find him what are my chances of me finding him here but I need to try he might've left even things behind, opening the camcorder made it start up, I clear my throat.

"Video Entry 1 Smith's Residence, I am here to video graph any evidence left by Rick Sanchez for the use of the media company and to unlock the truth about the Gromflamite attack".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As I wrap around my hand at the door's knob, I feel slowly heating up, In reaction to the stimuli I pull away my hand and myself from the door, a static sound is being produced around me, left and right I scan the place if there was any thing odd happening then all of a sudden.

"ZzZzzztttzzz Kill Bots Activate" said by an anonymous voice, loud metal clanging was replaced by the earlier sound, I took a look back at the door and seeing that the entrance being blocked off by four separated laser fence and foreign looking gun systems appeared out of the houses roof, slowly backing away from the house acknowledging the danger that lies ahead of my eyes.

I knew this was going to be dangerous but I never thought I would be held at gun point by a cybernatically enhanced house, I accepted my fate that I wasn't going to be able to go in there, I'm ready to run.

"Any unnecessary movements must be stopped or else I will be forced to fire" A flat voice said and I quickly stopped moving, the noise of gears rolling towards me stiffened my whole body, "Now turn around" as I turned around, I can see a robot that is composed of weirdly recycled items and its face was a small TV it projected nothing but when I fully turned around it was pointing its ray gun right at my abdomen .

"Ddddddon't try any funny business here buddy or else this guy will shoot", the pitch of the robot's voice changed.

In a surprise I suddenly said "what?!?" the TV that was serving as the head of the bot now slowly projects a man of messy blue hair but his face was unrecognizable due to the poor quality TV.

"What do you mean 'what?' huh?" the projected video shows the man having a drink and burps "Uhhhhh... don't you get it? this guy in front of you will liquefy your insides if you try to even move a single spec of dust" the man shakes the bottle and knowing that it is empty, he threw it away "Ahhhh geezzz I i ii iii need more, so kid state your case? Why are you here?" he said while looking for another bottle.

In response to his question "I'm Jacob Palmer, a news journalis..." then he cuts me off "Media??? this is going to be a handful, now where is that bottle? I'm going to need it now" in an attempt to continue on, clearing my throat with a few uhm's

"So I'm a news journalists and I would like to know if I could interview Rick Sanchez" as I scan through my papers

The man looks at me strangely "and why is that? What if he doesn't want to be interviewed?"

"Look this is my job man if I don't get any output at the end of the week it'll be my ass on the line and I'm not letting that happen" I said in conviction

A momentary silence filled the space, "Kill bot Deactivate" and the bot slowly gears backward from where it came from, "So can I interview Rick?"

"Kid, I closed the defense systems, it deactivated for just a few seconds so better move your ass if you still want to keep your shitty job"

Startled I ran for the door and opened it quickly and closed it as fast as I could, now I'm inside the house, I lifted my camcorder and start focusing on the format of the house "There are three different areas of interest" I swiped my camcorder to my left where there is a family dining table and kitchen and to my right that leads to the second floor of the house and now ahead of me big room with a flat screen TV that also leads to the backyard.

Focusing my camera towards me as I walk into the first area, the family living room turning my camera to 180 degrees nothing was out of the ordinary, A couch and table and bookshelves, there is some items on the table so I went and put one knee down to the floor, I swipe my finger on the table and it gathered a thick amount of dust while wiping off the dust I had my eye on the two items on the table, it was picture frames having dusts on them was hardly recognizable, I decided to blow a the dust over and gave it a go,soon as the wind hit the frame the dust scattered around making me choke on the dust that had covered the frames.

Now the pictures were visible and it was picture of a family, A mom and a dad and 2 children, a girl and a boy and the second photo a full picture of the boy, I guess this would be the Smith's, the family of Rick's Daughter but whatever happened to them is also a mystery but unlike Rick when he left, he didn't leave anything unlike the Smith's their stuff was still found here, clothes and everything were just neatly folded in the respective rooms.

The squeaking of the floor alarmed my senses and the sound was coming from the hall so I shifted my camera towards there, with the family photo near my hand then a loud thud, that didn't help, it made me more curious so I let myself walk towards the hall with the frame in hand, the squeaking sound kept on getting closer and closer until a figure formulated in front of him, I swung the frame as hard as I can "Wohhh??" he ducked under dodge it "What the heeeell man? I let you in my house and this is what you do??" I squinted my eyes and the familiar messy blue hair, from being squinted my eyes it widened "I'm sorry sir".

"Give me that!" he grabbed the frame from my hand and he gave it a look he quietly said "Morty... you li..liiiiittle piece of shit" and he places the frame back to where it was, "So where is Mr. Sanchez sir?"

"What do you mean where he's right in front you dipshit"

"You're THE Rick Sanchez?!"

"You don't recognize me? Seriously? Don't you humans have books about me? Praising me in all of my greatness huh!?!" while he raises a bottle of foamies to his mouth and takes a big chug.

"Well, Mr. Sanchez sir..." hesitating to answer, he butted in with a loud belch, "Yyyyyou know what never my that?" taking another sip "So what do you wanna kid?" he looked at me lazily

"Everything." I simply said, "HUH?!" his uni brow curved downwards and his pupils looked down on me "What do you mean 'EVERYTHING'!" then lets out a huge burp "I fucking know everything you piece of shit! a simpleton like you wouldn't even comprehend the l..lll..level of my intelligence, So why don't you take your stupid little dumb 'QUESTION' back into your mouth and think of a better one huh??!!" then he places his hand onto his forehead.

"Well,as you know sir Sanchez.." he intervened and said "call me Rick, formalities are for nice people".

I continue saying "Rick, it has been moreover than 3 decades since attack of Gromflamites and ever since people has been concealed to the truth of why they attacked and why they were looking for you, even the government concealed all the information about the attack" I pointed the camera towards Rick "So why we start off why did the Gromflamites attack"

He narrowly stared at me, "You want the truth?" I replied with a nod "Okay let me just grab something" he stands up from the couch and plunges to the deeper parts of the house where my vision can see.

Winding my camera left and right, I decided to walk around the living room, nothing was really interesting the backyard similar to the frontyard it was unattended so the grass are growing way out of hand then I turn towards the flat screen TV, my eyes caught something glimmering under all the dusts, I zoomed in my camera and reached for it, it was a small pink crystal "Hey what are you doing? I said don't move anything dipshit" he grabbed it out of my hand "You're pushing your luck pal fortunately you found thing I need so I'm making an exception but next time you won't be so lucky"

He tossed the items on the table that he had gotten from the place he went. Virtual reality googles, a strange helmet and some wires I made sure that the I record the items into my camera, I looked at Rick "What's all this for?" Rick launches himself at the couch and reaches for a screwdriver in his lab coat "Well, this is for you" confused I ask "What do you mean?" Rick reaches for another item in his lab coat and it was a bottle of liquor which he proceeded on drinking and focused working on the strange items, As he was working I am recorded every bit of steps that he did, it clearly seemed he was annoyed that I was recording but he disregarded me.

After an hour of fiddling and messing with the items,he finally said something "Fucking finally, you better be thankful I made you this" I wasn't sure what it was for so I asked a similar question earlier, "This is device that will tell you exactly what happened on that day on real time" he gulps down whats left of his liquor and lets go another belch "uhhhnnn... seat down here and grab that VR put it on" he gestures with his hand to sit beside him and he grabs the other helmet "this helmet link my memory of that day onto the VR which will play on real time" I sat down on the wore down couch and asked "How am I going to record this to my camera?" As I was looking at Rick, his eyes did that thing when white girls are annoyed and he pointed onto the wire that was free.

"You see that wire connect it to the camera and everything you see in the memory it records" I grabbed it and connected it to the camera "Wouldn't better if you were the one telling the story?" I asked to Rick

"Wouldn't it be better?! I made this so you know the whole truth not an alternated truth dipshit!" he shouted "Its better to rely on a memory because you can't alternate memories unlike my words, you could never tell that I am lying or not"

I am struck in utter silence for he was right, I put on the VR, "When I put on this helmet the memory will play right away and your perspective will be in my eyes" I gestured a thumbs up to him. "Alright here goes".

A whirling sound surrounded my ears and then all of a sudden, I see a metal box being hammered down and then missed swing caused him to hit one of his fingers "Ouch!! Fuck!" A familiar voice, it was Rick's voice, holy shit I'm seeing the memory now. A high pitched voice butted in during the pain "Riii...Rii..Rick are you okay?" my vision shifted towards a teenage boy wearing a yellow shirt, Rick started talking "Yeah I'm okay Morty its just a missed swing" then the boy smiled gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, thank u for reading my fanfic I hope u enjoyed the 2 chapters even though with the sloppy grammar and wrong spellings but I've updated the 2 chapters and corrected the mistakes I did and it may seem that my main character (Jacob Palmer) dont look like of relevance but he his going to be a part of the story

so just you wait, just you wait and keep readin' my fanfic

So this is gon be chapter 3. Enjoy reading it

\- DissidentKing

CHAPTER 3

"Grandpa Rick, y-y-you think you can help me with my Math assignment?" Rick's eyes focused upon his grandson "Ofcourse Morty, why don't you get your stuff and wait for me at the living room huh?" The boy's eyes yet again glistened in glee, "Oh geez grandpa Rick thank you" Morty ran up towards him and gave an affectionate hug "You are best granpa in the world Rick", Upon hearing those words Rick wasn't able to hesitate and wrapped his arms around Morty and hugged him tightly as he could.

Rick clears his throat and puts his hand onto his grandson's shoulders "Okay, now go get your homework Morty" then he place a hand onto a knee and stands up to continue hammering down the piece of metal.

As Rick slugged down on the object with his hammer, an obnoxious ringing began to fill the air, in response Rick tries to look for the source of the noise. He digs his hand through his shelves, knocking down several items then he grabs out a thick shelled phone, Rick places the phone to his ear. "Mr. Sanchez, we've made a breakthrough, we advise that you come home immediately", Rick's hands were shaking "Yessssss!!! Finally".

A pacing footstep can be heard coming suddenly his yellow shirt grandson comes out bursting through out the garage door producing a loud slam, "Grandpa?!?".

"Oh Morty, you won't believe it, finally!" through his excitement he belches and sends out a hefty amount of saliva towards his grandson, Rick notices the saliva on his grandson's face and wipes it off with his lab coat. "Morty, I've got to go now alright, where are my keys?"

"Bu-buu-but Rick aren't we gonna do my assiggnment?" the trembling voice of his grandson caught his attention.

"Ohhhh...buddy, don't worry I'll be right back, okay?" Rick walks outside of the garage onto his space craft, "Granpa Rick!" noticing the shout of his grandson he looked to the side mirrors approaching the vehicle Morty said, "Promise me that you'll come home early" Rick slides down the windshield and places his hand to Morty's head, "Of course buddy", then ruffles Morty's neat brown hair, "Bye Rick", Rick steps on the gas and flys off to the distance.

-FEW MINUTES LATER-

Landing onto a pad, Rick rushes towards the door and runs along the hallways of the building only stopping until a big metal gate was in front of him, the metal gate had writing over it "INTER DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL" Rick gave out a disappointing sigh, he scans his retina to the scanner on the door and inputs several pass codes, the air tight locked gate is beginning to open, Rick went inside.

Walking inside the room, it greeted me with thousands of men and women wearing lab coats, chattering words beyond my comprehension, "Mr.Sanchez" a firm voice spoke.

Rick looked at the host of the voice, "Jeoffrey, didn't I tell you to get rid of that writing of the gate?".

the man raises his notepad "But sir that isn't important anymore, the project is almost done" Rick ignores the man and proceeded toward a metal framed arc, it is big enough to fit in a person.

Rick clears his throat as he moves towards the arc, approaching the arc, a system is beside it. A monitor and keyboard, Rick types on a mathematical equation while mumbling it "Carry to 3, add 2...", finishing up he faces towards his colleagues "Alright everybody the moment we've all been waiting for, Jeoffrey I want all the power is focused to this machine", Rick places his hand onto the enter button "Ready", he strides backward and stops.

Small quakes were happening, lights flickering, voices behind Rick are in distress but he paid them no interest, he just steadily focused on the gap between the arc then the trembling stopped, a light green portal was produced, swirling around the arc.

"YESSSSS!!!!" Rick's voice rose above the voices in panic also catching the every person in the room because it went silent.

Then the noise continues though this time, it was a celebrative but Rick ended the celebration briefly, he then raises his hands gesturing to become silent and so they did, "We've made history again motherfuckers!!!", Rick screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck?" a familiar voice hangs behind Rick.

Rick's field of vision presented many of his colleagues stoned faced, "What the fuck wrong with you guys? Why aren't you celebrating?" said Rick while prancing.

The familiar voice spoke again "Uhhhhmmmm... maybe thats because of me" Rick turned around and in shock he saw 3 men, One was wearing a prestigous outfit and the other two were wearing heavy military armor with fire arms onto their hands but that wasn't quite why he was shocked.

The 3 of them looked like Rick "Why do you look like me?" said Rick while trembling.

"What do you mean? You look like me!" said the one in the prestigious outfit, this made Rick trip down on his ass, "Who are you?" questioning the man in the glamorous outfit.

"I am you, imbecile but from a different dimension".

"Sir, these people work for the government", Rick's eyes focused on one of the soldiers pointing over the sign of the United States of America.

These copies of Rick's resembles him but they had distinct features, one of the soldiers had a corn row hairstyle and the other was the same as Rick but he had some sort of eye augmentation and the last one wearing a out of the world outfit had long flowing hair.

"I am Maximus Rickimus, part of the council of Ricks"

Then a loud marching sound approached the room, the man said "fire at will".

"Do not shoot them, put up a force field 128-A Rick" the soldier with the augmented eye activated something on his risks and produced a field that protected them from the hail of bullets.

"This Rick sir had betrayed us, he works with the government, we must eliminate him" said the man with the corn row hair cut while pointing his gun towards Rick.

"Stand down soldier, this man obviously doesn't know about the citadel look at his portal, still a working progress" Maximus said while grinning.

He offers his hand to Rick which he took gladly, Rick spoke up"Where did you come from?".

Maximus replied "We are here not to put anyone at harm, we are here to merely invite you to the Citadel of Ricks and become a part of the Council of Ricks".


	4. Chapter 4

Maximus smirked towards Rick all while offering his hand to him, "So what do you say?"

"Thank you but no thanks", Rick grinned back.

The imitations had a suprised look, "What do you mean by that? Ricks don't pass on this" said Rickimus in a restricted tone.

"What I'm saying 'me's', even if you are me! Is that I don't need a city of you's discovering what I already know" Rick said while the dirt of his lab coat.

Maximus features changed while Rick were saying his words, "Oh my god, did you think..." he said while pointing towards the green vortex behind him.

128-A Rick says, "Sir" and whispers into his ears, Maximus sharpened his siyht towards Rick.

"I see, that's what they want from him", Maximus crosses his arms in defense, "You can rethink our offer Rick", he said while snickering, "You won't be safe for long, they'll in maybe a week, so I seriously encourage you to join us"

"Sir, he does not have his Morty with him" The odd haired Rick said

"Where's your Morty?" a question posted by Rickimus

"My grandson is non of your business" Rick said

"You've got so much to learn Rick", Maximus brings out a piece of card, "Here, take it you know what to do",

Rickimus holds up his hand, "Destroy the bootleg portal and its console" Maximus said while smiling devilishly

The soldier Ricks turned and rained hell upon the portal arc, "Nooo!!!" Rick screamed in terror

"Don't act like you don't have counter measures, we know everything about you Rick SR-099" opening his palms to the open space and raising them, "We know everything single Rick goddamned universe, that's the power of the council of Ricks" Rickimus brings out gun and points it towards the ground

"What is that?" Rick asked

"A better version", Rickimus pulls the trigger producing the similar green swirling vortex, "I think we've over stayed our visit here" said Rickimus while looking past Rick

Rick turned around seeing more soldiers arrive the site, "We must now go Rick, don't forget our invitation" Rickimus suddenly jumped toward the green vortex along with the soldiers and then the portal closes onto itself taking Rick's enigmatic visitors into the oblivion

The force field that earlier protected him was now slowly fading away, Rick standing on tue platform where blood,sweat and tears were given to make this project into a success but it was now turned into mush, scrap metal that was used to be another ingenuitive stepping stone of the human civilization.

Rick stood there looking to the people who've made this project come to life, their faces were indescribable, all were silent, the scent of gunpowder hangs inside the room, Rick started pacing forward, off the platform and onto the halls of the building

Rick leaning against his car, looking towards the blue sky, he had no words to express his feelings he then lets it out with a sigh, opening the door of his vehicle and slowly drives out of the landing pad, "I could use a drink", silently saying to himself, as he slowly floats off the pad he shifted his vision towards the building, a spec was moving outside the building a man in glasses and curly stood on the platform. Jeoffrey, the boy who talked to Rick earlier, Rick payw him no attetion and jets off away from the place

 **-FEW HOURS LATER-**

"Uggghhnnnh" Rick places his palm onto the the door knob and twist it open, before realizing Rick had already began falling to the ground and then **THUD** , the noise rang across the house "Ouch, the fucking hurt ahahahahehehe" Rick said

"What the hell?!" an unknown voice registered, "Rick?" the person grabs Rick and helps him up and delivered him onto the dinner table, "Rick are you okay?" the voice asked. As Rick tries to focus his eyes towards the man he asked yet another question, "What happened to you? You reek of alcohol"

"No, i'm okay Jerry really I just had little too much to drink" he said while laughing meniacly

"Summer? What are just doing there? Go get your grandfather a cold glass of water and some pills" commanded Jerry

"Hi sumsum" Rick said still laughing menaicly, "Uggghnn...Je-Jerry, how'd it go? The interview?"

Jerry smiled, "it went fantastic, I got the job Rick! and they're asking if I can start working tomorrow, can you believe it Rick?"

Rick belches, "O-O-Ofcourse Jerry, didn't I tell you people will realize how valuable you are to them and today is that day"

"Here you go granpa Rick" a feminen voice said, the teen places a glass of water and pills

"Thank you summer" Rick reaches for the pills and water and drinks it in

"Jerry, I wanted to talk to you about something" Rick stood up from the table and walk into the living room

The room was filled with bright LED lights which blinded Rick, he launches himself to the couch, "Jerry, bring out some lighy beer" Rick shouted

"Are you sure Rick? I mean you are drunk" Jerry questioned

"Don't worry about it Jerry, bring some beer" and Jerry appears out of the kitchen with two bottles of foamy's in hand, "Ahhhh Jerry you know my favorite" Rick said while inviting Jerry to sit down

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jerry said while setting down the bottles

Suddenly, Rick started sobbing and started chugging down the foamy's beer, as Rick finishes up the bottle he plunges down onto Jerry's shoulder, "Wha-What's wrong Rick?", places his arm across Rick's shoulders to comfort him

"Nothing, I just had trouble at work I ran into some major technicalities" said Rick as he tucks himself into Jerry's shoulder

"What?! Hiw can that happen? Your Rick?" Jerry tigtens his grip around Rick, "Hey! Don't cry I'm here Rick,you can tell all your troubles because we're family and that is what families do"

"Really?" Lets go of Jerry and asked, "You would do that for me?"

"Ofcourse Rick" Jerry gave an reassuring smile, "I would do anything for you Rick, you just call me out when you need me and I'll be there for you because you were there for me when I was discourage"

"Thank you Jerry" said Rick and he gives Jerry a hug, "So where's Mortimer?" Rick askee as he wipes the tears that hangged onto his eyes

"He's upstairs in his room" said Jerry while scooping up the two beer bottles, "Well Jerry thank you for everything", in reply Jerry said "No problem Rick" and he drifted into the kitchen

 **-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

"Morty? Are you still game on making your homework?" Rick knocks again and waited for a reply, "Hey Morty, i'm sorry I wasn't able come home early like I promised" then Rick places his ear onto the door and rumblings can be heard from the other side

"Ri-R-Rick?" asked Morty, "Hey buddy, we can still do the assignment if you want Morty?" said Rick, "Alright grampa Rick, give me a sec" replied Morty

The door opens, Morty's room had a poster of a lady in a bikini and magnet and everything you could find in a room. At the desk, Morty sat down on the chair "Here Rick I don't get it that problem there", Morty pointed on the paper on his desk

"Well, Morty that's a fairly hard question", Rick grabbed a oen and started jotting down equations, "Rick? Why were you late?"

"Morty, I just had some trouble at work, you know" Rick said while letting out a big sigh, "Did something happen to your portal project?" Morty asked

Rick settles down the pen and leans on the desk, "Well yeah, we've been setback by me?" Rick crosses his arms, "What do you mean granpa?" Rick scratches his head and said "I don't know how to explain it properly but I broke the machine" while air quoting himself

"Why would you break your own machine granpa? It kinda sounds unethical and crazy" reasoned out by his grandson

"I technically didn't destroyed it but another version of me did" Morty looked at Rick looking confused as he can be "I don't get it Rick"

"Don't worry about it Morty, just be a good kid okay?" Rick smiled to Morty, "Okay, well your assignment is done all you have to do is pass it" he gets up and goes to door

"Goodnight Morty" he closes in the door and goes to his room

"Rick!" Morty shouted, Rick then turned around upon hearing his voice and he sees Morty running up to him and gives him a hug "Goodnight granpa Rick"

As Rick hugged Morty back "Thank you and goodnight you little bugger"

Morty runs back to his room wnd everything went black

A searing pain slowly registered on my cheek, "Fuck that hurts" placing my hand onto the injured cheek, "Hey, dipshit the simulation is over" said by a voice while slowly removing the darkness that my vision sees

"Rick?" I asked him, "Yes, its me the simulation is over get your things and get out of my house" he grabs my arm and shoves me into the hall and out of the house

"Wha-wh-what are doing Rick? We haven't been to the day why the Gromflomites attacked" Rick slams the door shut and activates the home security, "Its late dickwad go back tomorrow" a voice eminated from outside the building

I was left outside in the dark, come back tomorrow huh? Okay, walking through the front yard and gazing towards the house I see Rick sitting down on the table, I could see something glimmering, He was crying and in hand a frame

What hapoened to Smith family? Why aren't they with Rick? The council and citadel of Ricks? What the hell are they? This story looked like it was more complicated than it intended to be

At my car, I look through the files of each family member of the Smith family, I let out sigh and drive off back to my house.


End file.
